The Guild Wars
by Dues.X.Mecanica
Summary: A war in the world of Minecraftia, in the year 1209 Finds Calard Johnson in a bind, but one discovery could change the course of the war.
1. Chapter 1

"In a time way, way back in time a war between the assassins and the Wests Guilds Raged on destroying the homes of the people of the land forcing the adventures to flee. But where most would have also left and let the two sides fall into darkness, One man stays in the mists of battle attempting to stop the fighting in the mighty Guild Hall His name is Calard Johnson. As it sits in the next few weeks if something doesn't change he too will leave. But something was about to come, something so out of this time it would change the course of history."

_-=The Guild Wars=-_

Just after the day of Ravens Night, One Calard Johnson had taken his bag and horse with him on an early morning venture out into the desert region, to locate a disturbance that had occurred the night before. Crossing over from forest flat lands to desert hills was natural in the World of Mincraftia. Biomes as they called them were squished together like a jigsaw puzzle but never the less his dest6ination was close at hand. Climbing over the sandy hill revealed a burning piece of some sort of building, like nothing he had ever seen. As if ripped off some great tower a corner laid sideways on the ground papers and boxes of broken goods scattered this small bit of building. The most interesting thing to Johnson wasn't the building itself but the two letters that with the rest of the building would spell out the name of this thing, all that remained was an F and an I. After searching through some chests Johnson turned to see other wreckage. As he approached a body appeared, a man that looked too battered to even be alive, but he was.

"Poor Soul, This is your ending forgive me."

Small panting grunts huffed out of the man's mouth but were unheard. Johnson did his duty and finished off the man, and like all the others glowed red then disappeared. Johnson looked at the beach where the body washed up and shining in the water was a latch. Johnson we under and quickly retrieved the goods inside; Property of Sargent Shark Attack of Fink Corp.

"F-I fink corp, that's where this man was from but there is no such place as Fink…"

At that a light appeared off in the distance, Johnson tired eyes widened at this sight.

"Could that man truly be…..no Impossible….but I must be sure."

Johnson Leaped onto his horse and at lightning speed road towards a building not used in years. The Adventures Spawn gleamed as it once did so many years ago; Johnson climbed the Stairs to see the man named Shark once again. Fully healed and in no way injured as before even Johnsons final blow to the neck was nonexistent. This proved it this man was not like Johnson or the others as a Person of the land he was an adventurer. Johnson knew the light would attract the Assassins and the West Guilds, Using what little magic he knew Cased a spell to disperse the aura adventures gave off to one of a Person of the land.

"Here me Man If you want to live free, wake the nether up!"

Johnson Was determined to wake him up for both there sakes.

The adventure stirred and awoke.

"Wh-What…What's going on?"

"Adventu- I mean Sargent Shark you need to come with me now, I will explain myself and everything else soon, but if you do not come with me now you will never be free again!"

Johnsons face turned from its depressed look into a new lively serous face that said it all. Shark new the look well and nodded, Johnson Grabbed shark and both of them ran up a massive flight of stairs and reached a modified cathedral.

"I can see There sending Harrison up here he will want an explanation, uhh… sorry to do this I promise I will explain up go around the Cathedral to the back of the base I will? Deal with Harrison."

"Umm ok a thank you, did you save me?"

"In a way you saved me, but yes, now go quickly!"

Shark bolted away around the cathedral, Johnson Prepared himself for Harrison Who like another assassin appeared behind him and began.

"Well Johnson Busy Day?"

"How so it was a day just like any other."

"Ah were playing it this way, so let's talk about the light at the spawn, and where you're hiding this adventurer. As I said in my last letter I needed more troops and this adventure would make an excellent addiction."

"I think you know me enough that I would never send anyone to your guild, all they will do is die."

"That's beside the point, Johnson where is the adventure?"

"You caught me, I saw the light and approached the seen When I got there it was gone."

"So we have a rouge adventure that might still be around, is that what you're saying?"

Johnson nodded knowing that Harrison could respond to his story in any matter of ways. Harrison looked at a stained window sighed and stopped at the door.

"I guess we have a man hunt don't we Johnson"

"I guess we do."

Harrison Left; Johnson exhaled a sigh of relief, and then paced carefully around to the back of the cathedral to find Shark resting with a stray.

"Thank notch you're undiscovered."

"Thank you again, I didn't catch your name, and is this yours?"

Shark continued to nuzzle the starry as Johnson walked and stood on the other side of the hall way.

"You didn't catch my name because I didn't say, but since were out of danger at the moment I am Calard Johnson, or just Johnson, And no that dog is not mine its Father Peters He's gone though so I feed him time to time."

"What Happened to his leg?"

"I'm not sure, the same day peter disappeared He showed up with a bandaged stump; But enough about the dog and me what about you?"

"Me, well as you somehow know I'm shark Attack I work for Fink corp and I was rescued by a strange man. By the way this is a nice reenactment you got here."

"Reenactment of what?"

"You know the guild Wars, your dressed up as Calard Johnson of the Octavian's, that other guy was Harrison Ubbington of the Assassins."

"Sir this is no reenactment, maybe you hit your head or something but if anyone's pretending it's you. There is no Fink corp there is no sergeants it's the year 1209 and this is the Guild Wars eighth year, everyone knows that."

"No…This has gone far enough… Guys this isn't funny anymore! Pay this clown I want to go home now!"

Shark began to walk outside and in a panic ran outside; Johnson did the only thing in order to keep their cover and knocked him out. Johnson dragged the unconscious shark over to the portal.

"Kid I don't know what you are, but if you're willing to accept the truth you could save us all."

Johnson tossed some powder into the portal which glowed purple. Johnson Picked up Shark and Jumped through.

End of part 1


	2. The Guild War Part 2

_-=The Guild Wars=-_

Part: 2

Shark awoke in a soft bed; a steaming meal on the table next to him Shark didn't care what it was he scarfed it down neglecting to use the utensils laid next to the plate. Feeling sufficient he stood looked around the well decorated room and exited it as if it were a hotel room. Even the hall ways were symmetrically decorated, the hall opened to a large foyer.

"Hello?"

Shark called but his voice only echoed as if it were abandoned.

"In the kitchen dear sir!"

"Where's the kitchen it all looks the same."

The man known as Johnson appeared from another hallway motioning Shark to come over.

"Sleep well? That bed has not been used in a while so it should have been soft enough."

"It was thank you"

"I have to finish in here head down that hallway and take a seat we have much to discuss"

Johnson returned to his kitchen and Shark wondered down another hall finding what was probably the living room and took a seat in one of the Victorian green chairs. A thought arose in Sharks head why was he doing what this person said, eating his food, sleeping in his house? At that Johnson reentered the room holding a bottle and taking a drink.

"So Mr. Shark any questions before I ask mine?"

"Um could you tell me when and where I am?"

"Indeed I can you are in the year of 1209 March 24, and you will find yourself In Pegston inside of my humble abode"

"You said that this was The Guild Wars eighth year, as in the real Guild War?"

"I don't know of any other but our own right here."

"If its March Then there's only two weeks left right?"

"How could anyone know?"

"It's written in this history book I was reading it-"

Johnson stood and extended his hand for the book which Shark handed over. Johnson's eyes widened as he paged through the book.

"Someone who read this would know the outcome of every battle, there's even diagrams of the bases!"

Johnson Paged a few seconds longer then lowered the book and the zest that was on his face disappeared.

"This must be destroyed! No one can know such things!"

"Well get rid of it then"

"Thank you"

Johnson pulled out a long rapier and halved the book and tossed it into the fire.

"Well evidence of that book concludes that you are from a future time. I won't ask you anything of that but will you tell me of your occupation at this Fink corp at least?"

"I can, in my time in 2836 I-"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't put my curiosities above the matter at hand"

Johnson sheathed his blade and sat down putting on a serious face. Shark knew this must have been important so he too organized himself to listen.

"As you know the six major guilds went to war back in 1201, and at this point three have been completely destroyed leaving the assassins, The West, and my neutral Guild the Octavia's. A week ago the West guild suffered a massive loss to their main building leaving just a smaller guild. The assassins are winning over the West and if the assassins defeat them the Octavia's are surly nex-"

"Bha ha ha why is your guild a girl's name?!"

"Dead Wife…"

"Oh… I'm sorry"

"As you were unaware it is ok; as I was saying my guild will fall soon after West's that's where you come in. I have teamed with the Jakob Westcheme and with your help we will sneak into the assassin's base and destroy them ending this war. So what I am asking of you is to help me with the assault in five days. I know there's no reason for you to help us but we need you you're the only one that can do this, so will you help us?"

"…I will, you saved my life in a way so for that it is worth my services"

"Thank you Mr. Shark we needed someone like you"

"It's just Shark, and why do you keep saying someone like me?

Johnson looked puzzled as if it was obvious; he took a final sip of his drink and answered.

"Well as a person of the land I am of little greatness to and adventure like you"

"Is there a difference?"

"An adventure is un-killable and only die of old age, as for me and everyone else here in this land we die once and that is it no respawn, surly you should know this there are bound to be people like us in your time right?"

"No only Testificates"

Johnson Dropped his bottle shattering it on the ground Shark was startled by Johnsons reaction to what he said.

"Johnson are you ok?!"

"In the future… there are only Testificates? I knew it in the end our kind would die out leaving only adventures but those things survive somehow that's just sad"

"If it makes you feel better they don't get much more advanced then what they are now. I would prefer people like you any day"

"Thank you, but what we need now is plans of that assassin guild"

"Which we just burned"

"That is alright I was planning on heading to the old Titanium fort anyway, will you come with me?

"If that's were the key to victory lies I will come"

Johnson stood up and walked down the hallway once again Shark fallowing. Johnson opened a door to a storage room he looked through some and handed Shark the necessary supplies.

"We head out in an hour get ready"

Johnson and Shark packed and headed out walking through a refuge village full of Testificates. Waving to some they plunged into the wilderness crossing waters and mountain's finally arriving at a cottage.

"This yours Johnson?"

"Yes it is but it's getting quite dark and we've been walking all day so let's rest up for tomorrow."

"Sounds good"

The two entered the dusty building and slept for the rest of the day and night.

End of part: 2


	3. The Guild War Part 3

_-=The Guild Wars=-_

Part: 3

Morning came fast like always no dreams or stirs in the night. Shark awoke to a meal prepared neatly at the dining table. Johnson came around the corner holding his own meal.

"I thought we were in war times, yet you eat so well even for breakfast."

"No guest in my house will ever eat like a commoner, but please eat fast we must leave soon."

"With this kind of food that will be no problem"

They dined in silence and soon after packed what little they had taken out of their bags and left the cottage. Right after locking the house BOOM! A massive explosion from the back, both men turned to see a massive destroyed building but only a small portion.

"Another building from the future?"

"An N and a K, this is another portion of the Fink corp building!"

Shark ran in to the smoldering ruin and Johnson fallowed taking a less hazardous root. Inside the single floor were chests bursting with burning paper work and files. Johnson wondered to the back where Shark was rummaging through an office desk.

"Was this your Desk shark?"

"Hold on….yes! My ax is still here!"

"Your ax?"

"Yes I had it when I worked here, oh it's still shiny!"

"I'm glade you're enjoying your reunion but this might have attracted attention we must leave now I will not be taking any chances today, take what you will and lets go."

Shark looked through a chest or two; Johnson was also tempted and looked through one too. But once they were done they spared no time with Johnson in front they continued off towards their destination. Shark kept the mood interesting with some questions and in turn Johnson asked some as well. Exiting a Burch forest they entered a biome Shark had never seen before.

"What kind of biome is this?"

"It is a canyon biome, they used to be everywhere but forests cover much of them today"

"It looks steep how are we going to get over?"

"The Titanium guild carved into the canyon wall and left an opening that should be easy to see in a half mile or so"

The wall extended far but it became easy to see what Johnson had been saying a massive carving in the canyon wall slowly appeared in the distance.

"Come on Shark lets run the rest of the way, we don't want to be there at night!"

"Wait um ok!"

The two ran around the canyon wall, passing between it reaching soft red sands and not too far in the distance a bridge.

"Huff how are you not tired Johnson? I need to eat…"

"Ah I've herd of this Adventurers are restricted by their hunger, how full you are gives you a certain amount of time to be extremely fit to any task"

"Yeah… whatever have any snacks on hand?"

"Hold on, here are some apples now eat and walk we need to cross this bridge the base is just on the other side"

The bridge was not old but was in need of work broken boards, vines growing, and the middle portion had fallen into the river.

"I don't see any building just a another portion of canyon"

"It's a camouflage of clay that from the ground keeps it hidden"

"Right uh, I can't swim real well…"

"It's only a block or two deep just jump and bob over to the bridge…"

Shark jumped in keeping his head above water losing and apple along the way, it was an easy crossing. The rest of the bridge was shorter and shore was reached in a few seconds. Shark entered the walled building while Johnson dried off his belongings; the building was abandoned and in total ruin.

"What are we looking for again?"

"Hold on… I'm back, fallow me"

Navigating through the small wreck, Johnson removed some cobwebs that lead to a drop to the lower portion of the fort.

"Be careful falling dow-"

Shark was not looking at his footing and automatically fell into the pit. Shark motioned for Johnson to come down.

"Well I'm glad you were careful with falling on your head"

"Yeah… look here bunk beds a lot of them"

"The next rom should be the kitchen and supply room"

"Can I check for foo- I mean supplies?"

"It would all be rotten by now but go ahead I'm going to the meeting hall to look for those plans"

Shark spared no time and began rummaging through the old smelly chests. Johnson continued through the hallway into the meeting room, the guild had been abandoned for three years hopefully the information was still there. Opening the one and only chest behind where the leader would have sat, revealed a load of books and files on a lot of subjects but none on the Assassins guild.

"It's all junk stuff we have copies of back at the cathedral… hold up"

Lifting up a fake floor in the bottom of the chest revealed a small hard cover book entitled The Blade of Enchantum. They did not get what they came for but if they found this sword it could be a crushing blow all the same. Closing the chest and walking down the hall to see Shark still ripping through chests.

"Hey did you find the plans?"

"No but I did find some writings on an ancient artifact"

"What kind could it help?"

"The blade of Enchantum a sword made of blue diamond with mystical properties; I believe we should obtain it and keep it from the enemy"

"Sound good to me, guess well be heading back?

"Yeah the sooner the better"

The two climbed out of the bunker and rested a moment before continuing there journey.

End of Part: 3


	4. The Guild War Part 4

_-=The Guild Wars=-_

Part: 4

After digging through the ruins of the Titanium guild and not finding what they were looking for, but finding writing of the possible location of the Blade of Enchantum.

"This trip was a bust, guess we have a long way to go let's get going"

"Johnson wait, I saw some portal looking things over here could we use them to make a quick trip back to the cathedral?"

"Portals like that can only travel one way one set of coordinates per portal forever, but there might be one for the spawn"

"This one is for the Pegston Spawn gate, is that the same thing?"

"Yes, it looks like it's in semi good condition this might work"

Pulling a flint and steel out of his pack Johnson re-lit the old portal which glowed green. Shark walked in first and disappeared. Johnson waited a minute and pulled out a large book and paged through it.

"Table of contents… A meeting at the cathedral… meeting who exactly is the question"

Johnson closed and hid the book then quickly and walked through the portal as well. A normal flash of light quickly dispersed as Johnson stood in the middle of spawn. Shark was face down, not being used to that type of transport it was only normal to pass out the first few times. Johnson used an interesting method of waking Shark up by poking him in the thigh with his sword; his action received an instant reaction.

"Ouch! What the… oh were back, what was that for you could have just shook me awake"

"It would not have had the same amount of entertainment as waking you up calmly, I now see the pleasure in doing it Celina's way"

"That's slightly twisted, but who is Celina?"

"Celina Dharma, the late commander of the Titanium Guild she was a mighty military commander and used her title well. She trained some of the best soldiers the world has ever known."

"So she gone…"

"This war has claimed many; herself along with her guild fell three years ago, the other related guilds fell later like the one we were at. Now come on we must leave here to the cathedral"

Walking down from the spawn a familiar voice rang in there ears.

"So Johnson you are with the rouge adventurer, say there adventurer want to join the Assassins together we can destroy this old man's "neutral" guild and the West's. What do ya say?"

"Look here Mr. Dictator I might be old but I don't kill people for the thrill of it!"

"Look you two I'm not on either side, I'm just here as a… observer"

"Fine heed this Johnson I will destroy the West Guild then I'm coming for you and that dusty church of yours, mark my words"

"Consider them marked now leave my friend alone!"

"Harrison! You cannot destroy this Building it is sacred!"

"We will see"

Harrison left in a literal flash disappearing right on the stairs. Around the corner of the cathedral entrance emerged a man in in a metal suit.

"Oy Johnson he gone then?"

"Ah Westcheme just the man I was wanting to see, Shark this is the leader Of the West Guild Jakob Westcheme"

The large Metal suited man walked right up to Shark extending a hand, Shark did the polite thing and gave a shake. West decided to have a little fun and crushed his hand in a raped shake.

"Quite a grip you have there (oooowwww!)"

"Johnson my lad come here"

"Good to see you how are things?"

"Well not all that good, Them Assassin fellers set fires all over our walls. It's becoming clear that Harrison wants this war over!"

Johnson led the metal man inside the Cathedral, which Shark had never been in yet. But where pews and a pedestal should be the entire room was almost empty. Only a long red carpet leading up to a small pool of water with a clocks all around it; along with six small pillars lined up across from each other. As the two men talked about important things that Shark should have been listening to he decided to look at what each pillar said. The East Guild destroyed, The Titanium Guild destroyed, and The Tunken Guild also destroyed. The other three were the West, Assassin, and Octavia Guilds the three guilds still in the war. Finally the two stopped at the pond and Shark then proceeded to listen.

"So Sharke are you with the Octavia's?"

"No West he's neutral it's still just me"

"Why don't you both join up with me?"

"No I prefer to stay with my guild even though it's just me"

"Sharke what about you wanna join?"

"… Actually I'm with Johnson; I am an Octavia a neutral guild"

"Alrighty then, but were not going to be neutral forever, the battle is nearly here. Johnson in two days meet me at the West Guild and the attack will begin"

"Two days"

Westcheme left; beams of light poured through the stained glass windows giving tide to the new day. Johnson pulled out the book about Enchantum and paged through it.

"Shark, according to this the blade is hidden at the Diamond Point Temple, its half a day's walk into the desert. One way or another we must get it but as of now we have time to do so"

"Like you said we don't want it falling into enemy hands, so I would go"

"Right, hold up here for a moment it's a long walk in the hot sun so water bottles are a good idea"

Gathering supplies the two would soon set out into the desert. Locating the ancient Diamond Point temple hoping to retrieve the legendary Blade of Enchantum; keeping its deadly power away from there enemy's.

End of Part: 4


End file.
